Secrets Kept
by pretty in orange
Summary: Quatre meets a girl who's hiding a dark secret... A girl that's everything he's needed for so long, but could cause the end of him. QuatreXOC T for possible language. Formerly Things That Are Hidden Well. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, this is the chapter that was up originally and I took it down. But now I know what I'm going and this is going to be the start of the QuatreXOC that I needed to start before. Special thanks goes out to StormyMonday and Truish for causing the majority vote to be for Quatre! Also, I worked at the end for a different kind of ending. You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this, but I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Quatre's tongue fumbled around the words, he just saw the dark-eyed girl in the door of his room. He didn't know her, he was sure of that, but she didn't want to harm him, evidently.<p>

"I'm Simbi. Simbi Treva Bettos." The girl smiled placidly at him, taking steps towards his bed. She was tall for a girl, maybe 5'8 1/2 and lithe, like a ballet dancer.

Rashid stepped inside Quatre's room, studying the girl. Both he and Quatre could tell Simbi wasn't a threat in the least bit, but they both still needed to be on their guard.

"I heard you had a rough day, Quatre-honey." Simbi took the last step towards Quatre's bed and sat beside his feet. "I heard one of the other Gundam pilots self destructed. That must've been terrible for you."

"Stop trying to provoke him." Rashid growled, pulling a gun from his holster.

"I'm not trying to provoke him at all." Simbi blinked her big, dark brown eyes at Rashid, clearly confused by this turn in events, but not worried. In her eyes, he might as well have been pointing a carrot at her, because she wasn't scared. "I just want Quatre to feel better."

Rashid took a few moments to contemplate this, while Quatre dived headfirst into the situation.

"Are you a prostitute ma'am?" He sat up, studying the girl. She didn't _look_ like a prostitute, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, but Quatre couldn't be sure, he'd never seen one himself.

"No, of course not." Simbi patted Quatre's hand. "I'm just someone who wants to help you out. You just seem like you need someone to talk to sometimes, that's all. I'm merely a friend. And don't call me ma'am, I'm only 15."

"Come here... Simbi." Rashid made a motion to try and get the girl to come towards him. "I'm going to find out if you really aren't a threat to Master Quatre."

"She's not." Quatre smiled at Simbi, he had already put his trust in her. "Trust me, Rashid. It'll be ok if she stays."

"I'll trust you, Master Quatre." Rashid eyed this girl, Simbi, one last time before he slipped out of Quatre's room.

"Are you a spy?" Quatre asked, as honest as he could possibly be.

"No, just a friend." Simbi put her hand over her heart. "I swear I won't turn on you. I'm merely here to help you out. I just think it's hard on that battlefield, killing people and such. I think you could use a friend who's not on your fighting team. Don't you?"

Quatre wasn't exactly sure what to make of this girl yet, because though she seemed so harmless, she could still turn on him. He needed to be cautious, Quatre told himself, even as the girl hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and humming a lullaby.

But he wanted her to be real, to be telling the truth, he knew that.

He knew that all too well.

On the flipside, Simbi had a dark secret, one that she didn't intend to tell for a long while, or at all if possible...

* * *

><p>AN: I did edit the end in an attempt to lead into the plot a little bit better than I originally did. Anyway, drop me a comment if you want to, I'd love to hear from my readers. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Onto the second chapter we go. I'm probably going to add to this quite a bit, since I have five hours before I have to be somewhere. Who knows, maybe I'll even finish it. Anyway, lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam and I make no profit from this, but I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Did you ever sleep?" Quatre asked as he studied Simbi. She stood at the window, eyes half closed and watched the birds outside on Sandrock.<p>

"A little." Simbi turned and gave him a gentle smile. "What do you fight for?"

"Justice. Fairness." Quatre moved over beside her, studying the birds for himself.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could have a world where everyone was happy?" Simbi did a little twirl to indicate the whole world and every colony around it. "Of course, there's people so terrible that they wouldn't be happy if everything was good." She sighed and opened the window, doing a birdcall. A small sparrow flew to her and landed on her hand.

Quatre blinked. How could he ever have perceived this girl as a threat?

"Here." Simbi let the bird hop onto Quatre's shoulder. "Animals are such good judges of character, don't you think? They don't like people who are truly cruel or unnecessarily violent. If an animal trusts someone, then so can you most of the time, unless the animal is violent or cruel."

"Who are you?" Quatre opened the window further so the bird could fly back out to its friends. "Where did you come from? Why do you trust me so much?"

"I'm a good judge too, generally." Simbi laughed, but it was sad. "Well, usually. I'm from a ways away, you know."

"Not really." Quatre smiled at her, an attempt to cheer the girl up again. "Why won't you tell me about yourself?"

"Because when I get too close to people..." Simbi clapped her hands once, loudly and shrugged. "The less you know, the better off you'll be, honey. That's just how it works."

"Is someone after you?" Quatre gave Simbi a worried glance as she strode across the room to peer out the other window. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I've been in some kind of trouble my whole life, sweetheart, but I can manage it." Simbi brushed her dark brown hair over her shoulders and smiled. "I can take care of myself, I just..." She looked down for a second, but when she tipped her head back up to look at him, she smiled. "I get lonely. Even when I'm around so many people, I feel so desolate. But when I find people who are like-minded and alone in a crowd, well..." Simbi clapped her hands again and shrugged. "I need someone who isn't afraid to defend what's important, even if it's only themselves."

"What does this-" Quatre clapped. "Mean?"

"Bad. Something bad happens to everyone I love." Simbi twirled and her dress tangled around her, causing her to fall. Still, she smiled at Quatre, like nothing bad had ever happened to her. "I need someone I can trust not to die on me, is that so much to ask for?"

"No." Quatre helped her up and smiled. "You can stay here if you want, we've all got each other's backs."

"Thank you, honey!" Simbi kissed his cheek and hugged him. "You just be careful, alright?"

"Yes." Quatre nodded, but couldn't help asking, "Why do you call me all those nicknames when you barely know me?"

"Because you deserve to be called those nicknames, you're the sweetest boy I've ever known." Simbi kissed him quickly, just a peck on the lips. It easily could've been called a family kiss, but Quatre's face went red anyway. She had _kissed_ him after all. Not even his sisters tried that, even though they were family.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid asked from the doorway, eyebrows raised. "May I speak with you alone?"

"I wouldn't intrude, kind sir." Simbi smiled at Rashid. "I still owe you for not pulling the trigger, after all."

"Right." The man nodded and led Quatre out as Simbi turned back to watch the birds.

"What is it, Rashid?" Quatre asked when they were down a floor; far enough away that Simbi couldn't hear them.

"I ran her name into the database of runaways." Rashid glanced towards Quatre's room, as if worried that Simbi could still hear him. "And there was nothing. But I ran her name through the Internet in general and her name came up as presumed dead. Her blood was at a crime scene where the rest of her family was killed. She isn't a person of interest, and they believe they found the person who killed her family, but she was presumed dead." Rashid paused. "Someone's after her, Master Quatre. Do you really want to take on that responsibility?"

Quatre thought of the girl, bright eyed and always smiling gentle with everything living.

"Yes." Quatre nodded. "I do."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took longer than I thought it would, probably because it was longer than the last. Anyway, will you please drop me a comment? I love hearing from my readers, and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been up 24 1/2 hours, but I wanted desperately to get another chapter up at least. Special thanks goes to StormyMonday for putting me on alerts and reviewing. Hi StormyMonday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't make any profit from this. I do own Simbi Treva Bettos however, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>3 days passed, and Quatre made no progress in finding out about Simbi's family. Simbi was ever-present, ever smiling, and constantly polite. She never tried to argue with him or any of Maganac Corp, and she helped out. She was good company to keep, though she kept her secrets just as well.<p>

"Do you have any siblings?" Quatre asked at an attempt at idle conversation. He knew what was coming as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I don't like to talk about myself." Simbi shot a smile his way. "Do you have any siblings?" She turned the question on him, as she always did, but with a kind tone and a smile so he didn't feel left out.

"29 sisters." Quatre said with a small laugh, but he took the seat beside her.

"How many older, how many younger?" Simbi had a strange look in her eyes, as though she was trying to keep up a smile but was secretly pained.

"All older." Quatre couldn't resist smiling at her. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Every woman does, really." Simbi smiled to ease the sting of her cryptic answer. "What was it like growing up with so many sisters? You poor baby, you were outnumbered!"

"Lets talk about you, just for a minute." Quatre had tried to get any piece of information out of her for the past three days, and every time Simbi turned the conversation back to him. He was beginning to think he was going to lose this little battle of wits.

"But you're so much more interesting." Simbi tipped her head down slightly to look up at him cutely. "I'm just little ol me, really. Nothing special to talk about."

"What happened to your family?" Quatre said, finally, going for the straightforward act. "I know they died in some kind of incident, but what happened?"

"I told you, bad things happened." Simbi gave a shrug. "I couldn't stop it. Are you mad? Because I couldn't stop it?"

"I'm not mad." Quatre threw his hands up. "I just want to hear the story."

"I'm not the type to spin stories made of gold." Simbi fidgeted, something she had never done in front of Quatre before.

"Then silver will do." Quatre smiled at her, forever the image of patience and kindness.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." The girl worried, staring at him. "I don't want you to be drawn into this, to be in the middle of my gloomy mess."

"I can hold my own." The blonde boy assured her. "I only want the truth."

"I only want to live life without the prospect of death looming over my shoulder, chattering in my ear." Pain came over her face and she clutched at her wrist. "I'm sorry, I should be talking."

"Are you hurt?" Quatre stepped closer and slid the girl's sleeve up. There was an angry red slash, like someone had been trying to make a fatal cut and she had held up her arm in self-defense. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to worry you, sweetie." Simbi tried to step away, but Quatre held fast.

"Let's take care of that." Quatre led her towards the bathroom. "We can talk while I do that."

"I don't want to get you involved, but it's far too late..." Simbi whispered as she stared at the floor. "Master Death has begun chattering..."

* * *

><p>AN: No, she is not insane... just a little further off her cookie than most, but not truly insane. Anyway, thank you for reading and I would love it if you dropped me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I start this chapter, I'm listening to the weirdest song ever for this story. And though it probably isn't relevant, it's "She's Got Issues" by The Offspring. I've been using it for all my OCs, just because I love it and the title fits. And sometimes it keeps me from tearing out my hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this, but I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Please hold still..." Quatre was trying to clean out the cut on Simbi's wrist, but every time Simbi flinched, he flinched. That said, there was little progress in the task. To divert her attention, he asked, "Is this how your blood was found at the crime scene?"<p>

"I never said it's how it wasn't." Simbi's gaze drifted into the mirror, though she was staring at Quatre, not herself. "Sometimes things are reversed to such an ultimate idea that they're themselves but backwards so much that they're front-wards."

Quatre blinked. Either she was getting even more cryptic, or she was clearly losing it. Or maybe he was losing it and that was why he didn't get it.

"I was one for riddles as a child." Simbi laughed. "My family was attacked without his permission. That's why they all died, really, he didn't get a chance to say no."

"Who is he?" Quatre tried to focus on cleaning out the cut, after all he had dragged her into the bathroom to do that and now that it was open she was bleeding all over.

"No one that's never not important." Simbi said proudly. "He's the only one that was never there. We weren't surprised."

"Who wasn't surprised?" Quatre blinked, he had no clue what – or who – Simbi was talking about. He finally got the gauze out to wrap the slit in her wrist.

"Everyone." Simbi shook her head. "Everyone wasn't surprised, he had never been there before and he wouldn't stop this."

"Who are you talking about?" Quatre couldn't help it, the confusion made him raise his voice a little, and Simbi looked down, hurt.

"I never meant to hurt you." Simbi used her free hand to wipe at her eyes. "I just... some secrets are never meant to be kept this long."

"Then tell me." Quatre pleaded, looking away from her eyes and taping the gauze firmly around her wrist to stop the bleeding. "Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"I can't!" Simbi yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and backing away from him. "I just can't. Please, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Gundam pilot or not, if they stab you, you will bleed, if they shoot you, you will die! I don't want to lose anyone else..."

Quatre gathered her into his arms and held her. "You won't lose me. Promise."

"Some secrets shouldn't be kept?" Simbi whispered, pressing her lips together.

"You can tell me." Quatre smiled at her. "Just start at the beginning..."

* * *

><p>AN: We're making slow progress. There were hints in this chapter, though no names. Can anyone take a guess what's going on, I'd love to hear guesses! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to do this chapter before I do my fiction work for the night, because I have a crap load of fiction work. If possible, I'll come back here late to add another chapter, but I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make money from this. I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>They moved into the living room as Simbi tried to begin the story.<p>

"He... I was close to his sister." Simbi began to fiddle with the bandage on her wrist and Quatre held both her hands to stop her.

"Who is he?" Quatre asked, realizing it was likely that he wouldn't get an answer. "His name?"

"I don't want to say... It..." Simbi placed Quatre's hand on her collarbone. "It hurts to think of him too much."

"Alright, go on." Quatre figured that if he let it slip now, he could get her to say it later, when she was more comfortable with him. That would likely hurt her less as well.

"They were... famous, in a way, like the sky is to the birds." Simbi sighed and shook her head. "I... I can't do this. I just... I want the truth to be known, it's just..."

"I just need to know a little so I can help you." Quatre urged, though he tried to calm her at the same time. "Can you tell me a little more? Please?"

"I cannot try but I will..." Simbi looked away. "I was best friends with her, and as a child I loved him. We were all close, both of our families..." She shuddered and hugged herself tightly. "Then they... bad things happened. He disappeared, someone took her away... but since that, my family was being hunted for being close to them. Since They were no longer in control, we weren't safe."

Quatre let that run through his mind for a moment before it hit home. She had to be talking about the royal Peacecraft family that had fallen. He had heard of the Peacecraft daughter, Relena, through Heero, but knew nothing of what had happened to the son.

Finally, he broke the silence. "The Peacecraft family were your friends? They were protecting you?"

Simbi let out a cry like he had hit her and curled in on herself. Quatre rushed over to her side, leaning over and hugging her.

"I only want to help, Simbi." He murmured as she leaned into him.

"I just want to know what happened to them, I don't need their protection." Simbi looked up at Quatre and gave a shaky smile. "I can handle myself, honey, I really can. As long as you defend yourself, I can handle whatever is thrown in my way."

Quatre tried not to scoff at that last bit; after all Simbi was the kindest girl he had ever met. She couldn't kill or even hurt someone if she tried.

Well, that was what Quatre thought until that night...

* * *

><p>AN: I decided I'll do another chapter after this as well, since the next one and this were meant to be one. Anyway, will you please drop me a comment? I love hearing from my readers! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now this is definitely my last chapter before I go do fiction work, now likely for the rest of the night. And oddly, I felt that sounded like Simbi's wording. Anyway, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this. I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>All the lights in the house were out, and it was assumed that Simbi was in her room, when Rashid snuck his way up to Quatre's room to inform him of a disturbance.<p>

"It appears someone's outside, a man." Rashid kept his voice low. "He's been watching the premises for the last hour, since it got dark. Maganac Corp. can take care of it, if you want Master Quatre."

"Are you sure it's not someone we know?" Quatre took a chance to peek out his window, though he couldn't see a thing from there.

"No one has seen him directly." Rashid answered.

"I can take care of it." Quatre slipped out of his room and down to the front door. He edged around the house, looking for the intruder.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I'm Quatre's friend." Trowa sighed heavily and tried to find a way out of Simbi's hold.<p>

Simbi had taken a serrated knife from the kitchen and was holding Trowa at knifepoint, the knife barely touching Trowa's skin, doing so just enough to keep him from moving. Trowa didn't really want to hurt her, though she was slightly annoying, so he was trying to figure out a harmless way to get the knife away from his neck.

"Prove it." Simbi prodded, her smile gone, and a small frown having taken its place. "I don't want anyone hurting Quatre."

"Simbi!" Quatre rushed over, taking the knife away from her. "He's my friend, Simbi. Trowa, are you hurt?" Quatre glanced between the two of him, a paranoid expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, honey." Simbi's eyes teared up and she refused to meet Quatre's gaze. "I didn't want anyone to hurt you..."

"Sh..." Quatre hugged her gently, but over her shoulder to Trowa, he mouthed, "_You're ok?_"

Trowa nodded, and then made a motion towards the door, asking if he could come in.

Quatre nodded, and once he got Simbi calmed down, he followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre settled in the living room after the fiasco was over.<p>

"She cried herself to sleep, so we'll see in the morning." Quatre sighed. "She's protective, that's all. Usually she's so gentle, I'm surprised she had a knife like that."

Trowa raised his visible eyebrow at his blonde friend, but didn't say anything.

Quatre blushed. "It's not like that, we're just friends."

"Yes..." Trowa smiled slightly, surprising Quatre. "It started like that with my girlfriend as well."

"You have a girlfriend?" Quatre smiled, he loved to listen to Trowa's stories, and he definitely hadn't heard this one yet.

"In the circus." Trowa nodded, the smile never leaving his lips. "Her name is Andie. She was Catherine's understudy but we became close."

"Good for you!" Quatre smiled. "What is she like?"

"She's... she's beautiful, and fearless." Trowa tipped his head down slightly so his hair would hide his smile. "The lion loves her, and she got right in front of Heavyarms without flinching."

"May I interrupt?" Quatre asked, looking embarrassed. "I know I shouldn't ask you for a favor for Simbi after what she did to you-"

"I'm not angry with her." Trowa shifted so his hair went back off to the side to let Quatre see his solemn face. "Her emotions are probably punishing her enough."

"She'll want to apologize in the morning." Quatre nodded. "But still, I need to know how to reach Heero."

"For?" Trowa blinked in surprise, Heero and Quatre had never been close.

"It's a really long story, but basically, Simbi knew Relena and wants to know she's alright." Quatre sighed. "I don't think I have a chance of getting to Princess Peacecraft without going through Heero."

"Good point. Heero's probably asleep by now, or with his Gundam though." Trowa stood. "I'll call him in the morning. Am I staying here?"

"You're always welcome here, Trowa." Quatre stood and gestured, "You know where your room is." There was a pause, where the silence took over and the room sounded like a morgue.

"If you want to check on her, she'd probably appreciate it." Trowa said, and then passed Quatre on the way up to his room. "Good night."

Quatre waited until Trowa was in his room behind him, and then he slipped into Simbi's room. The poor girl wasn't asleep, as he had first thought; she was just lying there crying.

"He's not mad." Quatre whispered as he sat beside her.

"If he's not mad, then you and me are both mad at me!" Simbi yanked her covers over her head and sobbed. Quatre's heart just about broke at the sound of it. This was a girl that had smiled through everything, and here she was crying over a mistake, an honest mistake.

"Simbi..." Quatre murmured, but he couldn't get her to listen. Finally, he gave in and did the one rational thing he could think of; he crawled under the covers with her. "I'm not mad, I swear."

"I hate myself. I want everyone else to be happy so I'm always happy, but I hate myself." Simbi rubbed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I do everything wrong! All my life I've been the screw-up because I try to protect someone I love. I hate myself so much. I hate everything about myself!"

Quatre was at a loss for words. He had no clue what to say, and the only thing that was registering was that she protected people that she loved... and that she had "protected" him. He tried his best to let that one fly, but he couldn't.

"I'm not saying anything I don't believe." Simbi added, relaxing a bit.

Quatre pulled her close and tried to buy time. "You shouldn't hate yourself. You should love yourself, _because_ you protect what you love. Everyone messes up sometimes, and everyone makes mistakes."

"Gundam pilots don't mess up." Simbi muttered, but she pressed her face into his shirt. "You're perfect as a rose in the rain." She blinked, blushed and added, "Gundam pilots." As if that hid her intention in the second sentence.

"Once, Heero, a friend of mine who pilots a Gundam, cut a ship carrying Earth's pacifists in half." Quatre mused. "He killed all of them."

Simbi didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck, making sure he couldn't get away. Then, with one last shaky breath, she fell asleep.

Quatre counted his options, and then decided to stay where he was and not risk waking her.

Across the hall, Trowa watched the lump of blankets become still, and he shook his head. _Sure, you're just friends..._ He thought sarcastically, but he smiled to himself as he thought it.

* * *

><p>AN: Extra long chapter dedicated to everyone that's reading this! I hope everyone loved it, though Simbi crying was a little heart-wrenching to write. I always do hate when my girl I'm writing with cries. If you want to know more about Trowa and Andie, I have their story up, it's called Darkest Light. Anyway, leave me a comment if you will, and thank you to everyone reading, I appreciate every read.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Due to reader question, I will say this again. I'm doing these OC stories with Wufei (done, "Troublemaker"), Trowa (Done "Darkest Light"), Quatre (Here, in progress "Secrets Kept") and Duo (Just started, first chapter up "Silenced"). There will be a sequel that will tie up all four of these, and I believe will have hints of HeeroXRelena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not make a profit from this. But I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"So you slept in her bed last night." Trowa noted as he sipped his tea the next morning at the table with Quatre. Simbi was still blissfully asleep, and the two had been talking for a half hour before Quatre sleeping in Simbi's room been brought up.<p>

"Yes." Quatre nodded placidly. "Nothing happened."

Trowa couldn't hide his smile. "I know. The door was open."

Quatre choked on his tea and looked away from his best friend in an attempt to hide the blush creeping over his face. "We're just friends." He protested, though he stared into his tea as he said it. "Really. She wouldn't like me anyway."

"I disagree. She went to the wall for you..." Trowa began, but trailed off when he saw Simbi at the foot of the stairs.

"It's not night anymore, Quatre, the moon has left behind sun streaks to give us day!" Simbi kissed Quatre's cheek, and then turned to Trowa. "I'm very sorry, Trowa sir. I never meant to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, and you clearly don't."

Trowa nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure what triple negatives meant. "I was never mad, but apology accepted."

"Thank you, very much kind sir of the circus." Simbi giggled to herself and darted into the kitchen.

"So why didn't this girlfriend of yours come with you to visit?" Quatre tried to steer the conversation away from Simbi's oddness. Trowa accepted the invitation without hesitation.

"She said she would feel weird visiting someone she didn't know, and that Catherine needed her if I was going to be gone." Trowa gave a nod. "I understand her logic."

Quatre nodded, though he couldn't help thinking what it would be like without Simbi around. The house would seem empty, he figured. Too huge, and empty like a box with no contents.

"So how did she know Relena?" Trowa broke the silence. "Did they know each other as children?"

"Before the fall of the Sanc." Quatre nodded. "She knew Relena's brother as well, she was actually-"

"Honey, don't you dare." Simbi poked her head out from the kitchen. "Redirect and regroup." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Trowa raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Her family was very close to the Peacecrafts," Quatre began again, "And when the Sanc fell, Simbi's family was no longer safe. They were killed, and Simbi found me here."

"How did she find you?" Trowa pressed. Though he was sure Simbi was fairly harmless, he still wanted the whole truth.

"She never told me." Quatre shrugged. "Is it really all that important?"

Simbi leaned against the counter, listening to the boys talk. She couldn't tell them how she had found Quatre simply because she didn't know. It had been like following a trail, just following her instincts. She knew she was lucky that any of the Maganac Corp. hadn't shot her, but that was just luck.

She had heard of a kindly Gundam Pilot somewhere in the area, though she didn't know where. She had simply known, and though she wanted to attribute it to lady luck smiling on her, or chance, she knew something wasn't right. Something had led her here, but what was it?

"Simbi?" Quatre called. "Simbi, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"No!" She shrieked, darting for the other kitchen door. "I cannot not tell, I don't not know, I have no secrets I can manage!" With that, she ran up to her room and slammed the door, trembling with fear of being found out.

"Usually she's so calm..." Quatre sighed and stood. "I don't understand why she's acting like this."

"She seemed terrified." Trowa muttered, confused by all of this. "Quatre, be careful. She's hiding something..."

"She's not dangerous." Quatre shook his head. "She's just confused. And I need to help her." He rushed up the stairs and hesitated with his hand on the doorknob before knocking.

Trowa shook his head and went to find a phone, not wanting to be a part of Quatre's love problems.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize that for some reason, my last two chapters have ended with Trowa. I'm sorry, I don't know why that is. Thank you for reading and will you please drop me a comment? I love hearing from my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I put up the final in the first part of this little series. It's called Silenced and it's DuoXOC, but I'm still going to finish this before I turn my attentions completely to the other story, Duo's. Any questions?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not make a profit from this. But I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Simbi, will you please come out of there?" Quatre sighed. Somehow, the girl had managed to barricade the door and Quatre had had no luck getting in or getting her to come out.<p>

"I can't, I don't not want to talk about it, and I just hate that I don't know!" Simbi wasn't crying, just panicked.

Quatre wasn't sure there was any sane way for him to handle this. Even when she had been crying, she hadn't gone as far as barricading her door. "Please?" He asked again.

"Don't make me, I don't want to not talk about but I do want to talk about it never!" Simbi called from inside the room. Quatre sighed and settled with the fact that at least, besides being panicked, she sounded okay.

"Quatre." Trowa called from the bottom of the stairs. He motioned for him to come down and talk to him.

"Will you be alright if I go downstairs and talk to Trowa for a moment?" Quatre asked, though he stood and leaned on the door.

"I'm always fine." Simbi mumbled, but she sounded a little unsure.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Quatre sighed and started down the steps.

"I say we take her door off." Trowa looked up at Simbi's bedroom door. "If we just undo the screws then we can put it back on when she's calmed down and isn't going to cause any more trouble."

"Isn't that an invasion of her privacy?" Quatre's brow furrowed and a kind of worry came into his eyes.

"Quatre, she's your guest and she's barricaded herself in her room. You need to talk to her." Trowa stared the blonde down. "What other plans are there?"

"The window?" Quatre asked hopefully.

"Don't you think she closed it by now?" Trowa shook his head.

"Right." Quatre looked down. "I'll do it then."

"Let me. That way if she gets mad, she gets mad at me." Trowa took the stairs and set to work taking the door off.

10 minutes later, the door was off, but there was a problem. Trowa couldn't see Simbi anywhere in the room.

Quatre crawled over her bed that had been used to block the door and surveyed the room. There weren't many places she could've hidden, and the window was closed.

Quatre sighed and opened the closet door. Simbi was there, shaking and pressed against the back wall.

"We don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Quatre took her hand gently to help her out.

"I do... I do but no one will never understand." Simbi stepped out of the closet and hugged Quatre tightly. "I'm sorry, I've never meant to be brat..."

"You're not a brat." Quatre smiled. "and I'll do my best to understand."

"I..." Simbi took a deep breath in and tried her best not to be cryptic. "I don't know... how I got here. It was like following a trail. I just knew that someone was around who was kind and would be my friend... and could help me."

"Intuition?" Quatre asked and Simbi just shrugged miserably. "It doesn't matter. I'm not that worried about it." The blonde gave her a smile. "Don't worry so much. I promise not to turn on you."

"I'm sorry, I can never give you the answers you always need..." Simbi looked away, her face betraying exactly how upset she was, though she struggled to keep a smile up for him.

"Don't worry about it." Quatre kissed her cheek lightly, wondering if she would take that the wrong way... or if he wanted her to take it the wrong way.

"I've got Heero on the phone!" Trowa called up from the first floor.

"Thank you!" Quatre called back and then smiled at Simbi. "We're going to try and make sure you get to see Relena, ok?" When he got a hopeful nod in response, he bolted down the stairs. Heero didn't like to be kept waiting.

* * *

><p>AN: I might be able to do at least one more chapter tonight since my sleep is so whack. Anyway, tell me what you think, will you? I love hearing from my readers, and thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm getting tired, so we'll see how this goes. Italics is in Simbi's mind and a flashback. Other than that, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not make a profit from this. But I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of convincing Heero that the Maganac Corp, he and Trowa could protect Relena in the event of an emergency, Quatre secured a visit from the Peacecraft princess in question.<p>

"Thank you." Quatre smiled at his best friend. "That was very kind of you to help me out like that."

Trowa nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, he wandered out to the hangar, leaving Quatre alone.

Quatre made his way up to Simbi's room and peeked into her room. She was lying down, a pillow over her eyes, both hands pressing the pillow into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Quatre didn't touch her, scared that she was in pain. He did however sit at the edge of her bed, by her side. "Does your head hurt? Are you alright?"

"Shh." Simbi hushed him, though she pressed her hip against him, as though she needed a source of comfort. "This is important."

Quatre didn't say anything after that, but he didn't leave either. He had no clue what was going on with her, but despite some small problems, he trusted her.

But inside Simbi's head is where the true action was taking place.

"_What's your name?" The small girl asked, her dark hair whipping in the colony breeze. "Mine's Simbi."_

"_Quatre." The tinier, blonde boy mumbled. He didn't really have any friends, Simbi could tell, but so far he had been nice enough. He hadn't teased her like the other children had, and he was quiet. She appreciated these things beyond what words could describe._

"_It's nice to meet you, Quatre." Simbi hugged him tightly, causing the boy to blush. "Quatre. It's a good name. Like a flower on the breeze, it doesn't linger too long, but it's beautiful all the same."_

"_Thank you..." Quatre murmured. He liked this girl; she wasn't like the other children, cruel and cold. Instead she had the warming effect of a blanket, she was soft natured and beautiful inside and out._

"_Will you play with me?" Simbi tipped her head to the side, some of her dark chestnut hair obscuring her face. _

"_Sure." Quatre reached over and moved her hair out of her face. "You have nice eyes... they're the same color as trees..."_

"_Thank you!" Simbi hugged him again, squishing him against her. "I'm so happy to have you as a friend! Quatre, Quatre, Quatre!" She sang, delighted just to be in his company._

_But the next day, Simbi's family had realized they were all in grave danger, and had to move out of the colony immediately. Simbi never saw her stark opposite – the shy little blonde boy – again. _

Simbi bolted upright, burying her face in the back of Quatre's shirt. "I knew you..." She whispered. "You were always there, in the back. I just never remembered... you were there."

"Huh?" Quatre asked, blinking at her as he half turned to look at her. "Simbi, what are you talking about?"

"I lived at your colony temporarily." Simbi pressed her forehead onto the back of his shoulder blade. "We met as children... I said your name was like a flower on the breeze and you said my eyes were the same color as trees..."

Quatre thought for a moment. "But you were gone the next day, right?"

"Yes, my family discovered we were in danger, endangering everyone as well." Simbi hugged Quatre from behind, trying to keep her breathing even. "I never got to say goodbye to you... I'm so sorry I did not..."

"You never have to say goodbye to me now..." Quatre turned in her arms and hugged her back.

"Thank the Gods... I never have ever wanted to." Simbi held him tightly. "That's why I knew. I knew you, so I just knew."

"I understand." Quatre smiled, even though he didn't understand, not completely anyway. But some things weren't meant to be understood, not completely...

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, weak chapter. It revealed some stuff but was weak at other points. And Simbi's form of remembering is something I tend to do a lot. Basically, you just pressure yourself into remembering everything you can. Anyway, if you could tell me what you thought, that would mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want so badly to finish this now, this morning, because I want to be able to focus on Silenced as much as possible, so I know Renee when I start the sequel to all four of these. So I'm probably going to try to finish this in the next few hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not make a profit from this. But I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Two days. It took two days for Relena to turn up on the doorstep.<p>

Quatre let Simbi answer the door, and when she saw Relena, both girls smiled.

"You've grown up, Simbi." Relena curtsied and smiled at her long lost best friend.

"As have you. Not that you weren't never a lady to begin with." Simbi curtsied back and hugged Relena. "I hear you have boys chasing you like a wolf pack on a rabbit."

"You haven't changed a bit." Relena laughed. "I hear you've found someone you're interested in other than my brother."

Simbi blushed and risked a peek at Quatre, who just smiled at her in return.

* * *

><p>It wasn't even an hour later when Trowa realized something was incredibly wrong. For starters, there was someone no one knew skulking around the premises, and he seemed to have a gun, and a knife.<p>

"I'll take care of it." Quatre started towards the door with Rashid and Trowa following him. But before he could stop her, Simbi bolted from her chair and out the door before them.

"Simbi!" Quatre and Relena screamed, but Trowa grabbed Relena before she could follow. Rashid and Quatre darted out after Simbi.

"No! Let me handle this!" Simbi screamed at them as she rounded the corner of the house. Even as she said it, her teeth were on edge. She didn't know if she could handle someone with a gun _and _a knife, but she could sure as hell try.

"Simbi, don't do this!" Quatre caught site of the assassin and then he saw Simbi. Somehow, she had managed to snatch the assassin's gun out of his hands and was aiming it at the person who had killed her family. "You don't want to have this blood on your hands." Quatre added, and then the killer drew his knife.

Simbi eyed the guy for a moment, and then got behind the killer, barring the gun against his neck so he couldn't breathe. The knife fell to the floor as he attempted to gasp for air. Just before he would've passed out from lack of air, Simbi hit a pressure point in his neck and the guy slumped to the ground.

"Kind sir?" Simbi asked Rashid, dropping the gun. "Could someone please take him into town to be on trial for the murder of my family? He should be out for a while, at the very least."

"We can do that." Rashid took the unconscious man away to tie him up and have someone take him into town.

Quatre smiled at Simbi. "You did very well." He leaned in and kissed her, just a gentle brush of his lips on hers, but it made Simbi blush a rosy red.

"Simbi!" Relena ran out, with Trowa following close behind.

The couple separated quickly, both blushing. Quatre backed up to allow Relena to get to Simbi, but no one said anything for a good two minutes.

"I'm sorry, Relena." Simbi said finally. "I didn't employ Peacecraft methods. I used violence."

"I think it's understandable in this situation." Relena hugged Simbi tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok... I don't know what I would have done if after all this time I had found you and then... I don't want to think about that."

"Bless you." Simbi murmured, speaking normally for a moment. "You're the kindest Peacecraft to have ever lived. To forgive me, you're so kind... you're like a cat that raises a bunny. I should be prey and instead you treat me like family."

"You are like family." Relena held her at arm's length to look at her. "I couldn't have picked a better sister."

Simbi smiled at Relena and then shot a quick glance towards Quatre.

"Thank you, everyone." Simbi glanced over Relena, Trowa, and most of all, Quatre. "You're all so kind."

"Come on." Quatre ushered everyone inside. "We don't need to stand out here all night."

Somehow, Simbi felt like everything had gone terribly right.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be an epilogue, and then I'm moving on to Silenced. And then there will be the full cast sequel with all my girls and some HeeroXRelena. But for now, just the epilogue on here and Silenced. I would love it if you would review, that would mean a lot to me, and thank you so much for reading!


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Alright, here's the epilogue. My next Gundam Wing fanfic after this is called Silenced, and it's a DuoXOC. Technically I already started that, but it's just one chapter right now. My other OC stories are Troublemaker (Wufei), Darkest Light (Trowa) and Silenced (Duo) so if you want to check those out, go for it. I will not be doing a Heero one. I've talked to several of my readers about that and he's too intense for me. Plus I like HeeroXRelena a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not make a profit from this. But I do own Simbi Treva Bettos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"Where everything started: my room." Quatre murmured as he and Simbi sat together on his bed.<p>

"If you weren't as kind as you are, I probably would've died in your doorway." Simbi mused, hugging Quatre against her side. "So many people would've shot me for what I did, for everything I've done."

"What else have you done?" Quatre asked, blinking in surprise.

"Held a knife to Trowa's throat." Simbi rubbed her eyes, it was almost midnight. Relena had fallen asleep two and a half hours ago, despite that Heero had argued with Trowa for an hour about coming to get her. Relena seemed immune to Heero's temper, as well she should be. But Heero seemed to really love Relena, and Simbi was happy that Relena had found someone.

"You know that wasn't your fault." Quatre sighed.

"Anyone less gentle natured than Trowa could've and would've shot me for it." Simbi rubbed her temples; she was getting a headache from trying to speak normally for too long.

"You're alive and amazingly unscathed, so please let it go." Quatre gently eased her back onto the pillows. "Go to sleep, it's late."

"I'm sleeping with you?" Simbi couldn't help the smile that played over her lips. She watched Quatre turn red and laughed. "No one has ever been not a hint cuter than you."

"You're sleeping in here, next to me." Quatre reasoned, and then lay down beside her.

"I'm going to try to not keep any more secrets from you." Simbi murmured as she started to fall asleep. "I'm going to try incredibly hard"

"Thank you." Quatre whispered. He expected her to fall asleep after that, but instead she sat up suddenly. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked, worried.

"I forgot, I almost forgot!" Simbi blinked herself awake, and then leaned over Quatre to give him a long, sweet kiss. "Goodnight love." She smiled at him and then fell back onto her pillow and drifted off.

Quatre smiled, he was sure there would be no more secrets kept.

* * *

><p>AN: Short epilogue as usual. No, there shouldn't be a comma in goodnight love, because it's love at nighttime, not goodnight love like she nicknamed him love. Enough of my babble though, what did you think? And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
